1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zinc blende type CrSb compound, a method for fabricating a zinc blende type CrSb compound and a multilayered structure including a zinc blends type CrSb compound as a ferromagnetic layer.
2. Related Art
With the development of crystal growth technique such as molecular beam epitaxy (MBE method), a different kind of metallic element can be doped into a semiconductor. Particularly, a magnetic semiconductor which is made by doping a magnetic element into a semiconductor has been intensely researched and developed. If a ferromagnetic film is epitaxially grown on a semiconductor, a much higher performance composite device than a conventional one can be provided because conventional semiconductor electronics technique is combined with ferromagnetic properties.
A CrSb compound has been expected as a ferromagnetic material to constitute a ferromagnetic layer of the composite device. With normal epitaxial growth technique, however, only CrSb compound of NiAs type crystal structure can be fabricated. Then, the CrSb compound exhibits anti-ferromagnetic properties at room temperature. Moreover, such an attempt is made as to fabricate a CrSb/Sb super lattice structure and thus, to create ferromagnetic properties in the structure, but, as of now, can not be realized at room temperature.